If You Only Knew
by FeltonFan988
Summary: Draco loves Hermione but feels obligated to convince her that he doesn't. Dramione Drama!
1. Raindrops and Teardrops

**This is my first fanfic about Dramione. Please review :). I know I need to improve my writing style. More chapters should be coming soon.**

Prologue:

Narcissa Malfoy gazed into her son's eyes. She teared up at the thought of sending her little boy off to Hogwarts in merely 5 minutes. She buttoned up his coat and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Draco dear, try your best write me every week."

"Yes, mum." He replied. Narcissa ruffled her son's bleach blond hair and whispered in his ear,

"Always remember the Malfoy legend, Draco, the story behind our pure, silky hair. You fall for a mudblood and it turns into the color of mud. You don't want that now, do you?"

"No, I don't." Draco looked scared. His mother chuckled,

"No need to worry darling, as long as you befriend only those within Slytherin you will uphold our family honor."

"Family honor." Draco thought to himself. "That's all that mattered, honoring his family."

_**7 YEARS LATER**_

Raindrops and Teardrops

The only disadvantage of attending boarding school in Scotland was that it rained way too much. It was another one of those overcast days and the rain clouds

seemed to be suspended over Hogwarts like the branches of a whomping willow. Why wasn't Hogwarts located somewhere tropical, perhaps Bora Bora? Draco

snickered to himself as he imagined the medieval castle sitting amongst a cove of palm trees by a glistening blue ocean. He gazed up at the sky and felt

raindrops plop down on his nose as he cut through the grass. Admiring the shiny, ephemeral jewels as they vanished one by one in the green abyss of the lawn.

Ever since his father's imprisonment in Azkaban, Draco had had undergone a subtle transformation. He no longer thought of himself as a Death-eater and

because of that, McGonagall had appointed him as Head Boy. However, the one thing that had not changed was his hate for filthy mudbloods, especially Hermione

Granger. To make matters worse, Granger was made Head Girl this year. Therefore, they were staying together in the Heads' house/suite. Draco bounded up the

moving staircases to the portrait of Edward Rabnott and muttered the password, "Double Trouble" Relieved to find the commons empty; he pulled out the guitar

from under his bed that he had smuggled into the school. Strumming the strings and sitting on the couch he sang,

**_Ooo and she's the definition of love,_**

**_A little gift sent from high above._**

**_And all I can do is stop and stare,_**

**_So darling let me run my fingers through you hair._**

The door opened with a creak and Hermione stomped in.

"Golly, where is that music coming from?" she asked. Spotting the guitar in Draco's hands,

"Malfoy? Is that a..guitar?"

Draco spat back, "None of your business mudblood, what are you doing here anyways?"

"Well excuse me, this is my common room too and get your filthy shoes off the leather sofa!" she scolded.

"Why don't you get your filthy mudblood self out of my sight?" Draco retorted.

Hermione slapped him across the cheek and slammed the door as she walked out. Draco could see the tears in the corners of her eyes and for a moment he felt

a pang of guilt. He wished to comfort her, soothe her, but he would be spitting on his father's memory if he did so. If only she knew the emotional pain he went

through for her. Setting himself down in an alcove by the window, he sang his troubles away. He couldn't be with her but at least he could sing about her. His

teardrops fell in sync with the rain outside and for the first time in a while, he wept.


	2. Hot or Not?

Hermione stormed out of the dormitory, ran down the stairs and into the library. It was nearly 5 o'clock and she had promised to help Harry study for a potions exam. She surveyed her surroundings; no one seemed to be in the library. But wait; was that heavy breathing she heard? Hermione glanced behind the bookshelf in the east corner and found Harry and Ginny having their daily snogging session.

She recoiled in disgust, "Harry and Ginevra! That is absolutely unnecessary and repulsive!"

"Nice to see you too Mione." said Harry as he and Ginny pulled away.

She apologized,

"Ugh, sorry I'm not in the best of moods today, or any other day for the matter."

"Malfoy problems?" asked Harry. Hermione rolled her eyes and nodded.

"So Hermione, how's rooming with Slytherin's hottie?" Ginny asked with longing. Harry shot her a look of contempt.

"What?" she shouted. "It's true! Malfoy is #1 on the Hogwarts Hotties list for guys."

Hermione blushed, as she had been responsible for casting the majority of the votes for him but no one needed to know about her secret crush, not yet. Trying to mask her humiliation she scoffed,

"Malfoy? That ruddy, no-good weasel is ranked number 1?"

Harry smiled,

"Alright ladies, you better stop this conversation before I tell you who's number one on the girls' list and trust me, you don't want to know."

Ginny left and Hermione began quizzing Harry on potions.

"Tell me the ingredients for Veritaserum." said Hermione.

Harry panicked, "Er-er..uh"

"Really Harry, all you need is spine of lionfish, dragon blood, belladonna and puffer-fish eyes!" Hermione shook her head with disdain.

Harry whispered,

"You do know that you're ranked 1st on the HH list for girls, right?"

Hermione was shocked; she stared at Harry in awe.

"You're joking." she said with disbelief.

"No, Mione, I'm not. I just didn't want Ginny to hear it."

"You do realize that the list is just a bunch of rubbish." She muttered.

"If you say so, you got about 1000 votes and rumors say almost all the casted votes were from Slytherin house." Hermione could sense that the conversation was about to get awkward and jumped up from her chair.

"Well, I'd best be going now. Wouldn't want to be late for my Head Girl duties."

She walked briskly back to the main corridor outside the Great Hall. Malfoy was already there talking to Colin Creevy. He hissed,

"Listen you twit I need you to tell me who Hermione is going steady with. NOW."

"Why do you care anyways?" cried Colin.

Malfoy was getting impatient, "YOU DIDN'T ANSWER MY QUESTION!"

"Malfoy for goodness sakes leave the boy alone!" said Hermione.

Colin backed away from Malfoy, turned around and ran like the wind. Hermione pretended that she hadn't heard the conversation and patrolled the halls. Malfoy was running towards her and flailing his arms,

"Get in the broom cupboard! It's Mr. Filch! Get in the bloody broom cupboard!" He opened the door and pushed her in. Hermione squealed but the ferret had covered her mouth.

"Why are we hiding from Mr. Filch?" she said in a muffled voice.

"Actually" he said. "That was just an excuse to get you alone." He cornered her on the brick wall and kissed her neck.

Hermione pushed him away,

"Malfoy what do you think you're doing?" she shrieked.

"Well, I-er thought." He stuttered.

Hermione lied, "I'm going out with Cormac for goodness sake!"

"What? You're going steady with that no-good snobbish brat?" he shouted.

"Oh! And look who's talking!" said Hermione. She noticed Malfoy had a small vile of liquid in his hand.

"Draco, what is that?" she asked. Hermione realized that it was the first time she had bid him by his first name. Snatching the bottle from his right hand, she twisted the cap off and took a whiff of it. Veritaserum. No wonder the ruddy pumpkin head was acting odd! He had taken the potion! She decided to use this opportunity to take advantage of him.

"Malfoy" she asked. "Why did you kiss me?"

Draco replied with googly eyes and a goofy smile across his face,

"Because I looooove you Hermione." Hermione laughed so hard that tears came out of her eyes.

"Did you cast all those votes for me for the Hogwarts Hotties list?"

Draco slurred, "Yeeeees."

Hermione's heart was leaping for joy. She pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. She knew Draco would most likely resort to his old ways of insulting her once that potion had worn off but at least she knew the truth. Besides, she finally had a secret weapon she could use against him. She ordered Draco, "Kiss me one more time." And he did.


	3. Bed Head

Sunlight streamed in through the tinted windows and shined through Hermione's eyelids. She stretched her arms, let out a yawn and rolled to the left side of her California king mattress, only to find Draco Malfoy in the same bed. Hermione panicked,

"What have you done?" she asked herself. Draco snored and drool dribbled out of the corner of his mouth. Disgusting. His hair was no longer bleach white but instead, a sandy color. She shook him gently.

"Draco! Draco! DRACO WAKE UP!" Startled and dazed, he opened his eyes and yelped.

"H-h-Hermione?" he stuttered, "What am I doing in your bed?"

"I don't know! We didn't do anything did we?" Hermione shrieked.

Draco furrowed his eyebrows and racked his brain.

"I-don't remember." He replied.

Hermione grunted, "ARGH!" At that moment, a light bulb sounded in her head.

"Draco, you know how our rooms look identical?" she said.

He nodded. "You were probably way too drunk on veritaserum to distinguish the difference between our rooms and passed out on my bed!"

Draco sighed with relief. "So, what exactly did I tell you yesterday in the broom cupboard? My memory is a bit fuzzy."

Hermione mimicked Draco's slur.

"Well, you said you lurrrvd me." Draco picked up the pillow next to him and stuffed it in her face. Hermione smirked and slammed it down on his stomach. Hysterical laughter broke out as they jousted with their pillows. Plumes of feathers sprinkled down on the two of them. There was a knocking at the door. Hermione hissed, "Draco someone's at the door! Quick, under the bed!" She opened the door to find a very agitated McGonagall.

"What in the name of Merlin's Beard are you doing up here Ms. Granger? The students in the Ravenclaw Tower can hear you from here!"

"I-I..er" Hermione stammered. McGonagall sighed,

"No matter, you will serve detention with me for a week. Seeing as that Mr. Malfoy is absent from his room, he will serve detention along with you." Draco groaned from beneath the bed and the headmistress gave her a questioning look.

"My dumb cat, Crookshanks." Hermione answered as she kicked Draco under the bed with her heel.

"Very well." Said McGonagall as she walked out of the dormitory. Draco emerged from underneath the mattress and flopped onto the bed with a thump.

"At least we have detention together." Hermione pointed out.

Draco replied, "Meow." Hermione snickered, "Haha. Very funny."

"Draco?" Hermione asked.

"Meow?"

"Oh stop it Malfoy I'm being serious!" she said.

"Fine, fine. What is it?" he asked.

"The veritaserum's already worn off, why aren't you treating me like pond scum again?"

"There's no use" he responded. "The truth is out, no need to hide it anymore." He smiled sincerely, not the sinister smile that everyone else was used to. Draco was genuinely happy for once in his life. Harry burst into the room without knocking.

"Blimey what is with people not respecting privacy?" Draco complained.

"Mione have you seen my vile of veritaserum? It was in a pumpkin juice bottle. I think I might have dropped it-." Harry wasn't able to finish his sentence for he had spotted Malfoy on the other end of the bed. He looked back and forth at Draco and then Hermione until he got dizzy.

"Bloody Hell." whispered Harry. Draco and Hermione looked at each other and laughed.

"Now Harry, darling, I don't want you to tell a soul." said Hermione.

Harry replied, "Oh yes, of course. My lips are sealed." He pretended to zip his lips and ran out of the room shouting,

"RON! You won't believe what I just saw!"

"At that pace the whole school will know about us in T minus 5 seconds." Draco joked.

"On the topic of that, won't Pansy be jealous?" asked Hermione.

"No, I never liked her. Too needy." Admitted Draco. "Wait." He said, "I thought you were going steady with Cormac!"

"That was a complete and total lie!" she cried. Draco was relieved,

"Good, because I might have gone and beat the mickey out of him last night."

"By the way Draco did you dye your hair?" Hermione said with a look of confusion as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"No, what the hell-" Draco saw his reflection in the mirror and noticed his sandy colored hair. Remembering the legend he said, "Oh, oh yeah. I did."

Hermione's stomach grumbled and her cheeks turned red.

Draco held out his arm,

"Shall we embark on the journey to our breakfast date malady?"

"Gladly." she answered. As Hermione and Draco held hands and walked towards the Great Hall, they attracted the stares of many students. Draco didn't care. His secret was out and it felt as if a 1,000-ton weight had been lifted off his back. Even though he had detention for a week, at least it was with Hermione. That's all that mattered. Draco thought about the Malfoy legend, how he had been deathly afraid of tainting his family's pure blood. He didn't care anymore. Besides, he liked his new hair.


End file.
